realm_of_silencefandomcom-20200213-history
Kentela
Kentela is one of the oldest members of Realm of Silence. She is best known for running the horse monopoly, breeding and selling horses of all colors. Kentela is easily spotted with her signature bright pink hair. Info *'Names: '''Kentela, Kent, Kenny, Nutella *'Status: Active *'Location: 'Trottingsdale (1030, 150) *'''Occupation: Trader (Horses), Mayor of Trottingsdale History Kentela first came to the server only a couple days after its birth. She was very shy and only talked to a few people. She became friends with msunc and came to live in his village Sunville . She built a small house and stable next to a jungle, and stubbornly pushed her very first horse all the way to her house, (she didn't have a lead or saddle). Her small horse farm was basic at best, it supplied boarding for horses whose owners stayed in the nether, and it offered rustic service. Kentela however had to go away for a week for the "Horse Breeders and Sellers Show". Upon arriveing home she found that most of her horses were gone and that half her house had been burnt down. ____________________________________ After that world was recreated for a new world that was safer, Kentela again sought out the first horses. Building a large house and medium sized stable for her first few horses Kentela was content. With the help of her friend Wig'el she had plenty of gold to increase the size of her herd. Donkeys were Kentela's next big project. She searched and seached looking for the prized donkey. After traveling thousands of blocks she found the donkeys in a small valley. Jokeing Kentela yelled out, "Donkeys for 50 gold!" The people of the server were happy to pay the 50 gold for just one precious donkey. Kentela became very rich and soon constructed another barn to hold even more horses. However on one fateful day, Kentela's best friend Wigs stabbed her in the back and destroyed everything she had worked on. Wigs burnt down her house and barn, then slaughtered every single horse she owned. Kentela in shock of her ex-friend's actions had little will to build again her home or to even continue raising horses. As the world was yet again remolded Kentela found herself in a depressing world. ______________________________________ Settleing in a small valley, Kentela slowly gained back the power and materials she had before. With only a couple horses Kentela's horse selling was very slow. Often times mistakes were made and horses were lost, everything seemed to drain Kentela's will to keep fighting. Her new friend JJ offered to go adventureing with her, and Kentela jumped at the first chance. Packing up her horse JJ and Kentela ran off into the tagia, they found many treasures hidden in dungeons, saddles, horse armor, and diamonds! Evil however was stirring yet again in the world, Pandah's return was coming and Kentela along with the Silent Emissary fought a long and hard battle against the Pandahs. The fight sparked the fire Kentela so greatly needed and she was yet again the Horse Queen, of old! Breeding horses again Kentela realized that there was no way she could build a big enough stable in the small valley she lived in. So, gathering her stuff and her helpful builder MatMan, Kentela built a huge barn full of stalls and hay and plenty of room for the horses to frolic. Raster, helped to bring in many new horses so Kentela could extend her colors and bloodlines. Once again Kentela was rich with gold, but her greatest treasure ever was the black stallion Tonitrus. A legacy of a horse, Kentela and Lady both captured the stunning stallion and offered an agreement to co-own the horse. He soon became a favorite stud stallion for the farm and earned Kentela a hefty amount of gold. All was going good again for Kentela, and she was also making all sorts of new friends from Raster, to Taysin, MatMan , Fight, and even the never quiet Ardje . Oh, and she couldn't forget Archon! Everything was good until the chunk errors of choas showed up, then it was yet again another remolded world, but this time Kentela was ready, and she had a host of friends to boot! To be continued... Trivia *Kentela is the owner of Tonitrus Category:Characters